Rukia in Wonderland
by Tiger of Emerald
Summary: "What do want from me?" she asked frantically. He grinned, chilling her blood. "A plaything, of course." Rukia as Alice, rating will go up. RukiaXEveryone
1. Rabbit Hole

A/N hey, welcolme to Rukia in Wonderland! This is my first story on here and I'm really exicted to be writing this. Mostly because I like pairing Rukia up with everybody and anybody. btw, I'm going to make this soMewhat similar to Heart no Kuni no Alice, just because that makes more pairing opprotunities. Rating will go up in time, so prepare yourself for a whole lot of lemony goodness between Rukia and well...everyone. :)  
>Anyways, thank you for reading!<p>

"Hades could not replenish the festering hole the sweet Prosperpine left in his dark heart. All he could think of doing was taking her from her world to sate his growing, selfish need-"

"How provocative, sister. Are you sure we should be reading this?" She put a hand to her mouth in mock horror. "What would mother think!"

Her elder sibling tossed the novel at her and her sarcastic tone. Rukia lounging on the spring grass, streched and laughed. It was rare to see her eloquent, cool-natured sister become flustered; and Rukia took every chance she got see it.

And knowing her weakness for inapropriate romance novels was ideal to draw teasing from.

Sitting up and leaning against a mapple, Rukia suddenly had the most peculiar vision pop in her mind. What if dogs sarted up on their hind legs and started walking their humans? She pictured a butt-naked man walking on all fours being guided by a labrador with spectcles and a petty coat.

Giggles escaping her lips at the thought, a stern glance from her sister told her to refrain from her daydreaming.

Of course, consequently, it was quite impossible to keep her from her mind wandering; but still her sibling, as Rukia's educator, tried fruitlessly during every lesson,  
>to no avail.<p>

Yet, there was something charming about the distant look Rukia got, as if her spirit was far away at some magical, fasinating place while he body stayed behind in the dull dregs of reality. It was a sin to break her from her reverie before the adventure ended, so she patiently waited for her undaunted attention again, usually preocupied with one of her guilty pleasures.

And why not let her mind wander? After all, there was little time for her to free before she was dragged into the mundane life as a respected housewife. Lord knows that it will kill her free soul slowly until she'll be nothing like her former self.

She didn't want that for her Rukia.

It could't be helped, she supposed. Their parents were obbsessed with perfected image, and they'd rather slit their own throats than let their daughter make fool out of herself. Gossip was an addictive poisen everyone drank in and spread, and any hint of it was absorbed into the public and exploded into chaos.

So let her daydream. Todays lessons were tidious and irrevalent anyways.

The two sisters sat in a comfortable silence, each engrosed in their own thoughts. Rukia, just finishing slaying a dragon within her minds eye, finaly focused her attention to her teacher.

"What are we doing for lunch, Sister? I'm possitivly famished." Rukia was following with her eyes the path of a butterfly, wings etched with black and purple.

Hisana stood, sweeping an elegant gaze across the park, and stretching her cramped limbs.

"I'll go back to the house and fetch us something. While I'm gone, finish reading the literature."

"Mmmm..." Rukia murmmered absently, playing with the stubborn bang imbetween her eyes.

Hisana sighed, but a fond smile settled on her perfect mouth. She walked on with a certain grace that her younger sister could never match, eyes of young suitors following her form.

Rukia looked after her beloved sister, a sigh of her own escaping her. Would she ever be as perfect as her beautiful, older sibling?

Dismissing this thought, Rukia closed her eyes and folded her hands over her flat stomach. Ignoring her teachers assignment, she decided a nice nap would suffice until lunch came.

Pleasantly she started drifting away, dream ravens scwacking to an ice palace of some faraway plane...

Loud rustling issued very near her, not particularly noisy, yet it disturbed her. Her dreams turned to snakes crawling under her skin, suffrocating her, delving into places that she didn't dare question.

The vivid violation bolt her upright, cheast heaving. Franticly she looked around for the slithery creatures on the parks grass floor, but none were seen. Instead her eyes found a pair of shiny black shoes, standing not a foot away from her.

"Hnnn..."

Slowly, very hesitently, she slid her gaze up to a man, crouched down to her level. A queer grin to match the devils streatched from ear to ear, eyes narrowed into chilling slits. His pale hands were clasped behind him, a mock pleasantry. Shaggy silver white hair fell into those creepy eyes, and big round glasses fit onto his narrow nose. She looked up and was terrified to see the white ears of a rabbit protrude from his head.

She dug her back into the tree, desprate for personal space.

The man/bunny raked a hungry gaze down her form through that narrow gaze, from the bow in her hair to her thigh-high tights. A tounge flicked out of his mouth and he wet his lips, making the errie grin grow further.

She shivered absently.

Seeing this, the rabbit man cocked his head to the side, like a questioning dog.

Eyes wide, Rukia opened her mouth to ask the obvious.

But before he gave her the chance, he seized her in one fluid jerk, throwing her over his thin shoulder. She sheiked out in alarm, beating her tiny fists on his back.  
>What th hell?<p>

"What are you doing!" She screamed.

The man chuckled, making her blood freeze.

"Why Rukia dear," he drawled, walking. "I'm bringing you home."

Horrified, she fought with all her might against the kidnapper, in vain. His hands were clasped uncomfortably tight around the bare of her thighs, and somthing told her he was content on keeping them there.

Then, she saw the hole. It was a wide, gaping thing, and she found in entirly unlikely that it's always been sitting there, in the middle of a public park. He went strait twords it, readying for the jump.

"Wait!" She wailed, stomach turning to lead. "You can't possibly be thinking of-"

Smirking again, he plunged into the darkness.

======================================================================================================================================================================= A/N please reveiw!


	2. Wonderland

A/N Oh my god, I got my first three reveiws! Pigsinthesky, Anonan, and Rukia, thank you very much and enjoy the next chapter everyone! *goes on squeling like a school girl*

She was going to die.

Endlessly they plunged, Rukia's screams filling her ears and eluding all else out. Her lungs heaved out all but her heart, air suppressing out of her so quickly and and so much she thought she would die of lack of oxygen.

Hystericaly, she thrashed violently against the body holding her, claws seeking blood as she dug them in the skin of his coat. Her companion squeezed her tighter, and she seized the wails to gasp for air. His hand clamped hard over her mouth, causing her jaw to bite down on her lolling tounge.

The familiar salty iron taste flooded in her cavern and she whimmpered.

Wrenching his fist forward, his body hit the ground first with an audible thump.

Rukia kept her face buried in the warmth of his cheast, eyes clenched so tight it hurt. She dared not peek or move, praying that when she did she'd find herself in the safe, predictable park, were Hisana would be scolding her for dozing off.

Yes, that sounded just perfect right now.

The body under her stretched, jerking her back to creul reality.

Her eyes cracked open a bit, the blinding light of day blurring her vision. Slowly her fists loosened their grip on the man's coat, and she raised herself on his torso.  
>The slitted eyes looked up at her, grin curling just short of a sneer.<p>

Wishing space between her and this snake, she jumped off him and could do nothing but stare. She felt as if she took her gaze of him only for a moment, he would devour her whole in a flash. Her toughened hands curled in grass benith her.

"Rukia..." he purred, tounge rolling on the 'u' in such a way that made her lower abdomen burn.

Franticly looking around, (looking for places to run away to) She found the opening of a forest, dark and omuious, but she wasn't really picky at this point.

A hand on her ankle brought her attention back to her kidnapper, her wide purple eyes showing fear that he found absoluty delicious. His pale hand jerked her twords him,  
>hiking her skirt even further up her hip, exposing the pink lace of her panties.<p>

Haistily she reached down to fix herself, but his other offending hand caught her wrist, stopping her.

Exictment and fear flooded her when her when she relized his intentions.

She shook the first feeling off and quicking retreated, standing and walking three footsteps back. She trampled down the lust monster inside her, replacing it instead with a noble beast of determination. It lifted it's head, roaring through Rukia's voice as she demanded him,

"Where did you bring me?" Her chin was lifted defiantly, small hands resting on her hips.

The man looked amused by this, and rose. Standing imposing and a full three heads taller than her, she held her ground with a clear gaze. How dangerous could a man with rabbit ears be anyways?

Very, and she'd be fooling herself she'd believe otherwise. She could tell by the malice in his eyes and the twitch in his fingers- as if they were desprate feel the life drain out of their victim.

Her instincts screamed ar her to run very far away from this man, as far as she possibly could. But she, quite frankly, needed to know where the hell she was if she had any intention to get out of here. She wondered if Hisana had found her missing yet. Hopefully she wouldn't take long...

"You," he started, breaking her thoughts. "Are in the Heart terriory, in the country of Wonderland." He swept his arm and gestered to the land around them. His voice slithered around her, rooting her to the ground on which she stood.

"What do you want from me?" she asked franticly, unable to hide her underlyig fear.

He grinned and continued in that sugar-coated cheery.

"A plaything, of course."

Pupils dialated, she bolted and ran.

The woods were dense and shadowed as she speedily entered them, feet running blind as she tore herself away from the beast with a man's mask. She imagined herself with wings of a raven, black and glossy, erupt from her back like a glorius glittering shadow. With them she could escape from this wretched place, fly back to her greuling lesson and ignor every part of it.

Wait a minute. A man with rabbit ears, a country called Wonderland, falling down a hole to get here, that was all impossible! Why did she ever think that this could't be a dream? She had no reason to be afraid, nothing could happen to her in her own mind.

She slowed, pondering this. Tapping a finger to her delicate chin thoughtfully, she calmed down.

"Well, might as well enjoy myself while I'm here.." she annouced aloud thoughtfully. "Until sister wakes me up for lunch, that is..."

On she walked, now more easily, and worryless. She noticed trees sang songs of the sun, simple tunes that exotic birds whistled along to. Sunlight poured from the canopy of leaves above, warming Rukis's skin in the places that vile man had touched her.

She rid her mind ardently, however. Otherwise it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Who the hell was he though, in all honesty? And why her, of all beings, would he want her to be...what was the word he used, plaything? It was all so confusing. But it was a dream, so who cares? She'd be fine...

So engrosed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the body slink up behind her.

"Hmmm..." A curt voice cliped.

Rukia spun around sharply. This was an foreign voice.

His cat grin wanned "What toy is this?"

======================================================================================================================================================================= A/N Hmmm, I wonder who it is? Cookies if you can guess... Reveiw please and thanks for reading!


	3. Cheshire Cat

Hey, the new chapter's up. Thanks to my fabulous reveiwers, rukia, piginthesky, anonon, gregory, SwRtB, and Tsukiyomi Lein. You guys are awesome, and so is anyone who reads this. The identitys of the white rabbit and cheshire cat are confusing people, but all of that wil be revealed in time. ;)  
>Enjoy the chapter and thanks again!<p>

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

She scanned the man before her, heart pounding once again in her tired head. Internally reasuring herself, she kept repeating that this was only a dream, just a forgettable, unimportant dream that she wouldn't recall the moment her eyes snapped open.

Right.

She calmed down, took a deep breath, and fearlessly studied the man gazing at her with slanted green cat eyes.

Strange as the first being she encountered, his apparal was otherworldly. As was his hair, the most peculiar shade of curealene blue, all whipped up in a haphazard manor. Ears of a cat, fur violet and raspberry, poked out in contrast to his azure locks.

She internally groaned. What was it about animal ears around here?

A tail flicked behind him, same colors of the ears, in amusement. Rukia focused soley on the swishing thing, determined not to stare openly at the thick, corded mussles winding throughout the length of his body; or the certain way he looked at her, like an intrested feline preparing to pounce his prey, only to toy endlessly to torment the poor creature.

It was a heated thing, that look.

But she didn't feel that same disturbance as she did with the previous man, her heart didn't beat in that horrid anxity, like a cold hatred. She supposed it was because she knew she was dreaming now, becuase the man before her was no less intimidating. His cocky grin and half-lidded eyes proved this.

However, she ignored his previous crude comment and asked inquizitivly,

"Who are you?"

He lifted his head proudy, as if he was king of the whole forest.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjacks." He looked down at her, light green eyes clear with question. "And what are you? You smell like an outsider..."

Desiding to play along with her intresting dreams plot (And purposly ignoring the fact that he could smell her), she curtsied and announced,

"Rukia Kuchiki. And I am an outsider, I think."

He snorted. "And a short one at that."

She flushed angrily and placed a swift kick to his knee. He balked, clutching the sore ligament, cursing quite boldly for being in a ladys presence. Triumphant, Rukia crossed her arms, her first smile since entering Wonderland curling her lips. Glaring up at her, he scowled.

"How'd you even get here anyways?"

The question caused her smile to cease and her brow to furrow. He saw this and disgruntled, he became a bit too intrested for his liking.

"I was kidnapped by the most vile beast. He just came up to me, swept me up and forsefully brought me to this ghastly place." Her hands came up to her cheast in mock woe.  
>She quite enjoyed this acting. Especialy if it alowed her to exagerate the vileness of that loathsome snake...<p>

He however, did not buy the sappy tale. As endearing as it was, (And how unadmitably cute) he caught the shimmer in her violet eyes of slight deseivement.

Crossing his arms, he scoffed, "Oh, and what did this terrifying 'beast' look like?"

Here she paused, flushing. She crept a sheepish grin to him, making his own grin grow. He liked this outsider, he thought.

"Well," she murrmured, blush tinting darker, "He was tall, pale, had this really perturbing grin, and..." Here her cheeks were practicly painted scarlett then, making him a bit warm himself, "He might have had bunny ears..."

For a moment he just stared at her with that apathetic half-lidded gaze, it doing nothing for her burning embaressment.

Then, booming laughter streamed out of him, loud and brimmed with mirth. He doubled over, stomach heaving, and he couldn't think of the last person who made him laugh this hard. Mortified, she kicked him again, which just caused him to swear again and cackle even harder.

Finally, he calmed down enough to adress her, wiping a tear from his lime colored eye.

"Are you quite done mocking me yet?" She seethed, only half mad.

"Nope, that is the most hilarius thing I've ever heard! So, was his ears too furry for your delicate eyes? Or were his buck teeth too big and imposing?" His eyes glimmered in mischeif.

"Oh hush, you miserable feline!" She huffed, hands on hips. "He was really intimidating. He made feel as if these suffrocating snakes were wrapped along my whole body,  
>choking me. And his eyes were so creepy, all slanted, like a fox. It made me wonder why he wore such largly rounded glasses, if he didn't even see properly-"<p>

Grimmjow, observing his fingernails, looked sharply up at her in reconition to her blunt description. It couldn't possibly be...

"Wait," Grimmjow said, eyes narrowing. "You said he had rabbit ears?"

She glared pointedly at him. "Obviously, considering you just spent a lifetime teasing me about it."

He ignored her rude tone and continued, "Did he have silver hair? And a giant key as a weapon?"

She recalled the hair, "Yes, and..." What of the key? Ah, she thought she remember the golden asset atached on his belt. What a strange object to hve as a weapon, she thought. "Yes."

His eyes narrowed a bit more, figuring out her captor. He was known to do rash things like this, but why would he take an intrest in this girl? He studied her with a new intrest.

Flawless pale skin, glisstening raven hair, wide violet eyes that looked as if you could delv into with their depth... appealing features, but there must be something more. He remembered the way she blushed at him, her rare-seeming smile, the way her eyes reminded him of a bird: so dark and hungry.

Quite appealing.

"Do you know who he is?" she asked, playing absently with the lace on the short hem of her skirt.

He tore his eyes from the sight of her bare thighs and answered, "No."

She looked downward in dissapointment, but he continued breezily through his lie.

"But I might know someone who could get yo home."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide. Dissmising the fact that he found that action endearing, he smirked arrogently.

"Tell me, please!" She pleaded happily.

His smirk never wavered, but his plan needed to be fullfilled. Afterall, it would make things so much more intresting...

"Beond this wood there is the split of two nations, Black and Red. My king, Ulquoiorra, rules the people of Clubs and Spades, in Black. He's a good friend of mind and has the power to send you home. Tell him you were sent by me, and he'll do it."

Her eyes showed eagarness, and with a grin of thanks she was off, to a fate false of what he explained.

Only once the girl was out of earshot did he chuckle darkly at the situation.

"Huh, midget has no idea what's comin'."

Sticking his hands in the pockets of his low-slung trousers, he started casualy twords his kingdom.

"Things should finally get intresting 'round here..."

His king hadn't had a toy in quite some time.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A/N Tsk,Tsk Grimmy, you evil kitty! What in Yevon's name did you send our Rukia to! *Review please, it feeds my muse!*


	4. Kingdom Black

A/N Thanks to all my fantabulous reviewers: rukia, piginthesky, anonan, gregory, SwRtB, Tsukiyomi Lein, kashif and sphinx! You guys truly light my day. Enjoy and thanks to all who read! 3

''''

What the Cheshire cat did not tell Rukia, as naively innoscent as she could be, (Which was quite minute, ask her butler with the singed beard) was a bit of a history lesson on the land they stood and strode in. He did explain that Wonderland was disected into two kingdoms, Black and Red. What he failed to mention, however, was the important fact of the fighting between the two.

Disputing for years, they were always on the brink of war but currently held a fragile peace. Why the cat mislead her was for the sole purpose of agrivating his opposing country- He figured out Rukia's captor was of Red (His status to be revealed later on) and desided to guide her into his land to get back at them.

Childish, petty, and absolutly unproductive, things like this were often pulled by both kingdoms, both for amusement and ill intent.

And Rukia just officialy became a tug of war between them.

...

The light in the forest turned to one of dusk, though Rukia could swear it was just around noon when she came. But it was to no concern to her, soon she would be out of this odd and exhausting dream. Huh, she thought. How ironic that dreaming could tire you. But she supposed that in this backward world, anything is very possible.

And everything around truly was backward. The tounges of violet mushrooms flicked out to catch flies with miniature lightbulbs for bodies; lollipops grew like a normal shrub, the sugary scent wafting to her hungry nose; and the most curious hybrid mixtures of differant animals, insects, beasts, and objects alike. A tiger the size of a toster once scuttled across her with duck feet, singing an Irish ballad of the fey.

She had shreiked, appaled, but all the little feline did was wink at her and went on chasing it's peculiar prey: a penguin with colbalt fur.

Very strange, but Rukia just figured it was her advanced imagination the made the dream so creative.

In the mean time while she followed the path to the end of the forest, she tried to piture this king she was going to seek aid from. Grimmjow had never explained as to what he looked like, but she figured he would be the important one, sitting on his throne and wearing his crown.

He would probably be wearing mostly black, designed with spades and clubs.

A ridiculously poofy and clishe oulfit entered her mind, complete with bright stockings and an over abundance of material, so mush so it was stifling.

A short giggle escaped from her, dearly hoping this king was a kind old gentleman, not some cruel tyrant. Grimmjow seemed decent, perhaps a bit unsubtle, but not half bad.

Hopefully that meant his sire was just as well.

She thought over her encounter with the feline. It hadn't been so unpleasant, but that was most likley because the scene before his sufficiently paled in comparison, without question. But that type of person she was comfortable with, she could feel like she could smack them around and didn't have to worry about image, manors, or anything else of equall discust.

Maybe she would see him again, he had said he was a good friend to the king. Maybe if the way she could wake up take while, she wait around with him. She hardly wanted to wander around and risk being found by her beast of a captor.

The very thought of him and his errotic actions aimed twords her made her want to wretch.

But then again, she'd rather not. She wanted to look presentable for the king, after all he was doing a great service, even if he was only a character of a dream. Rukia could just see the way her mother would fuss over her if she were present- would probably scold her for not wearing the proper shade of blue or some such nonscence.

_Image is everything_, daughter, she'd always say, usualy followed by a scornful sigh._ It is a pity you're not more like your elder sister..._

Hisana was the epitamy of grace and beauty- no one could deny this, but Rukia believed there was so much more her one-sided mother could never see. So what if she didn't have all of the qualitys of respectable housewife or lady? She could tell the richest of stories brought up at the top of her head, be able to daydream in even the most noisy of areas, and draw the cutest bunneys around.

Who cares if she couldn't knit or cook a proper meal? It didn't shift her worth up or down in the least, and anyone who told her it did was certainly wrong.

Finally, after a lifetime of those heavy thoughts, Rukia reached the end of the trees and came to the fork in the path, a giant sign placed directly in the center. Simply and written in large bold script it read:

BLACK KINGDOM = LEFT

HEART KINGDOM = RIGHT

Shaking her head a bit at the overall insanity of her whole situation one last time, she started down the left path, hands connected behind her as she engrosed in a casual walk. She walked around the slab of stone that served as the barrier of the two kingdoms, it's end giving her the most spectacular view she had ever seen.

A majesticly grand palace, the color of ink and stood taller than two mountains, contrasted like a glom as it sat in a pale crimson twilight. Below it in it's dark shadow the vast city was spread, knitted close together like a labrinth of homes and buildings.

Rukia drew in a gasp as she gazed at the vivid sight, gawking a bit as the last rays of day hit her face.

"Hey!" a voice said. "Where do ya think you're goin'?"

Rukia looked around for the stubborn voice, but found nothing but rock and ledge. Shrugging it off, she started down the incline to the castle. A bit of shuffling unsued and the voice became more urrgent.

"WAIT! Hey, I'm down here! HEY!"

Rukia turned and looked down, to find a puny little thing looking up at her with furrowed brows. Once she got further examination, she found the thing was acually a stuffed animal, a lion. Only mildy supprized to find a child's toy trying to order her around, (She was somewhat used to to suppizes by then) she bent down to the toy and remarked,

"You're a cute little bugger for being so annoying."

His little mouth popped open in fury, and stammped fat stuffed legs, poofs of dust coming up around him.

"What! I'm not annoying! I used to be a general before the Reds stuck me into this body, but now I have to sit here all day, all alone-"

He kept chattering incessantly like a monkey on crack, and Rukia founnd herself becoming impatient. Did the idiot ever shut the hell up? Ridding herself of the unladylike thoughts, she interupted him as politley as she could by asking,

"What is your name," she started, "and what did you want with me?"

"Kon," he responded, shrill voice biting into her ears. "And I am the gaurd here at the start of the kingdom that makes sure outsiders don't enter."

Ah. So that was why the little beast was so persistant.

"I am an outsider," she humored him, deciding against just kicking him of the mountain and going along her merry way, "But I was sent by a member of Black here, to see the king. He said he was a friend of him."

Kon narrowed his mind, sencing the possible prank from Red.

"Who sent you?"

"A man with a cat tail and ears named Grimmjow. Have you heard of him?"

Beady, plastic black eyes widened in reconition at the name, and Rukia felt relieved. The man hadn't deseived her.

"Sir Jaegerjacks sent you?" he gasped. "To see the king, too? I must take you to him right away then."

Rukia slightly cringed at the thought of traveling with such an obnoxious being, but the more she thought about it, the more it would help her. She didn't know this city or the right path too the castle. A guide would ensure she got ther quickly and safely, without issue.

She would have to endure him, she supposed.

Stnding from her crouched position, she stretched.

"Alright then ," she said, already started "Let's go on. The sooner I get out of this terror, the better."

Jumping on her shoulder, set for the ride, on they went.

It was like crossing from light into the most wretched shadow.

And Rukia had no clue.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A/N Kind of a boring chapter, I know. But I have big plans for our dear Rukia-chan, poor thing. *Grins evily*

See ya next time folks, And don't forget to review!

3


	5. Gate Keeper Twins

A/N To all of my fantastic reviewers: Rukia, piginthesky, anonon, gregory, SwRtB, Tsukiyomi Lein, kashif, sphinx, Lina-Tais, and Emily, you all are what makes these chapters come out. And of course, my thanks goes out to all who read too, Enjoy!

The castle cast a shadow so thick, she couldn't see the two pairs of eyes glittering at her.

It was a supprizingly swift journey, for being such a vast, complicatingly close-knit land. The little bugger on her shoulder that served as her guide served his purpose well, albeit not completly business-oriented. Plenty of countless times she had to flung him of her shoulder, for staring down her shirt or making snide coments.

One time her foot stomped his skull so deep into the earth, he was coughing up dust for hours.

The people were kind enough, but they gawked and talked little to her. She wondered if she smelled bad or something, Grimmjow had said that she smelled like an outsiders,  
>was it so putent that children squirmed out of her path at the mere sight of her?<p>

She didn't bite...hard.

Though she was hesitant when she did reach the tall, wrougt-iron fence. It was all so unwelcoming, but surley it was only this way to ward off enemies?

She was glad for the stuffed toy on her hip. (He didn't get to go up on her shoulder anymore.)

Thinking of, the tiny lion hadn't spoken since the gates came into view, in fact, she thought he was trembling.

That couldn't be good.

"What's wrong, Kon?" she asked, not letting her paranoia seep into her tone. For all she knew he could have been scared of a passing cat or something equally dumb.

The lion didn't respond right away, and her gaze came to the darkness to her left, where she thought see saw something stir.

Recoiling, she asked again, her reslove slightly shaking.

"Kon?"

"T-t-the t-t-tw-in-ss-ss..." he stuttered, barley audible to her ears. The twins?

She soon saw what the toy meant, as two twin shadows emerged from the darkness, in perfect sync and harmony. For some unknown, unwanted reason, this mass shiver rippled all along down the length of her spine. Her knees buckled at the sudden attack, and she gripped at the iron bars in front of her for support.

Their faces grew clear in the pale light, perfect in symetry yet opposite in coloring. On the right, one of the men stood with hair blazing as bright as the sun at dawn,  
>practicly blinding her as the orange contrasted to the black of the castle stones. His skin was a honey golden tone, as if he spent hours in the sun though it was only early spring. His eyes glimmered an intense amber as his full mouth scowled at her, and his hands were stuck into his pockets.<p>

The other beside him was a paler, intriging one.

His skin was as white and unearthly as light you would see at the peak of death, as white as the corpse itself. Hair being the same unnatural shade, He looked as if someone had poured a bottle of bleach over his person, draining him of color. The only thing that stood out from his wintery visage was his eyes, a burning gold.

His grin was even wider than the rabbit man's.

Dispite the differences in color, (Or lack of, for the one on the left), in all honesty they were entirly identical, from proportion to height, to they very way their eyes narrowed when they made out her trembling form; the scowl furrowing and menancing grin strething further.

Tearing her doe-like eyes from their taliating gazes, she looked south to their tall lean bodies and gulped. Their attire was one of a soldiers. Or a gate keepers, as it looked it this case. Only when she eyed the body-lenghthed swords strapped to their backs did she take a wide step backward, a shuddering stuffed animal terrified on her hip.

Both sets of eyes locked to her at the same percice second at her motion, and she froze, rooted to the earth.

"Brother," the white one stated, tone play-mocking, "I think we found an intruder." He leaned in to inspect her, golden gaze thoughtful.

The ginger one didn't reply, just kept staring at her with his level gaze.

Her instincs were screaming at her to flee, she could could see the danger wafting off them in waves.

Some demon force held her there, though. It was a pointless fight.

Reminded herself that she was in a dream, she raised her chin defiantly. These men were no more dangerous then the ones she encounterd before, so there was no reason to be afraid. They could do nothing to her.

Besides, maybe they only look tough on the outside.

Alas, the white one's smile of malice told her otherwise.

Taking a small step twords the two she asked neutraly, as if fearlessness would egg them on. Ripping off the creature gripping her thigh in a grip tight as iron, she ignored his sobbing pleas and held him out for their inspection.

"I was sent by a man called Grimmjow Jeagerjacks to see the king for a favor. This gaurd served as my-"

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME," the sobbing thing shrieked, springing out of Rukia's grip and bowing low on the cobblestones, breaking Rukia's talk. "I AM BUT A YOUNG SOUL!"

In one fluid motion, Rukia flung him twenty yards south, where he promptly stood and screamed,

"I'LL COME BACK TO SAVE YOU RUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIAAA!" and with that the beast ran away, leaving all three with their eyes rolling.

"As I was saying- Hey!"

In a flash both had pinned her to the cold of the gates, each of their hands pinned to either side of her. Their narrow hips dug into her lower stomach, heads bent low to reach her lower frame.

The heat of them was unbearable.

"That pussy Grimmjow sent you?" The orange haired one sneered, scowl turning up in a curling smirk.

"We don't like him much..." His twin continued, his white hand cupping her hip.

"Let me go!" She squealed, trying to shove them off her, to no avail.

They ignored her and tsked, as if she had asked something preprosperous.

"And let you go without intruducing ourselfs? Or playing with you to piss of our dear Grimmy?"

"You idiots!" she cried. They felt too real, from the presure of their touches and the heat from their bodies. How could this be a dream?

At the same time they blinked and shared an amused look, amazment shining benieth it in flecks.

No one had ever insulted them before so casualy, at least no one who lived to see the day. They looked more closly at the girl, both thinking the same thing in their opposite yet alike minds:

She'll be a fun one to play with.

"Who are you guys aways?" she said meant as a distraction. She squirmed under their proximity and they snapped out of their reverie.

"Ichigo Kurosaki-" the ginger haired one said, smirk in place.

"And Hichigo Shirosaki." The white one stated, grin still stretched wide.

Both versed, the gruff and the cocky "And you're ours now."

Two wet tounges dove for both sides of her exposed neck, licking in one flat, arousing sweep. Rukia gasped at the sudden attack, heat flooding her lower abdomen in that one action. They licked and kissed and bit, making shivers erupt the length of her spine. Her knees went weak and buckled undernieth her, a slow moan passed her lips.

They growled in approval to the sound, pressing their hard arousal tight against her.

Four hands and two tounges roamed her skin, from the white of her collorbone to the creamy softness of her thighs to her flat tummy.

"Please..." she begged, Ichigo just taking a pert nipple into his mouth.

"Say it," they growled.

She moaned again, arching her back as she felt Hichigo finger her sex through her soakened panties.

"I-"

BANG!

A bullet shot burst in Rukia's ears, it hit square on the iron ears beside her bounced of her. She sprang away from the twins and all three swivled their heads to the man who gave the shot, steel-gray eyes narrowed and pistol still smoking.

And he was looking strait at her.

A/N argg this chapter took me forever to write, sorry

And yes, I am terribly sorry that this stranger cockblocked our dear twins, however the lemons won't fully come out until Rukia meets all of her love intrests, I'm just telling you right now.

But I hope you liked the smut, it'll get better once she meets everyone ;)

Review and give feedback please!


	6. The Lady

Hey, new chapter's up. Kudo's out all of the uber-epic people who've reviwed: rukia, piginthesky, anonon, gregory, SwRtB, Tsukiyomi Lein, kashif, sphinx, lilyrosa143,  
>Lina-Tais, Emily, nice, paigeydoll, and pheonix. And also my huge thanks to all who read also. Enjoy!<p>

...

Gun smoke wafted up her flared nostrils, bitter and chokingly unbearable. Flustered, in a rash attempt she fixed her smothered clothing, covering her exposed flesh. The twins stood with strait backs, completly in bussiness-mode for the stranger who was only just tucking the pistol into his belt.

The steel-colored eyes held hers for a moment more, then flicked to the gate keepers holding icy facades.

She contemplated fleeing, but she found that gun awful big...

"What," the man started, with a smooth baritone voice, "Is the meaning of this?"

"Oh quit acting so important, Kuchiki. How many times have we caught you fondling one of the maids?" Hichigo asked, additude in his voice, yet it was practiced. As if he knew he shouldn't talk down to his superior.

Ichigo, perhaps a bit smarter than his twin, kept silent.

Rukia, shaking in the shadow of the twins, who had stepped in front of her the moment they were caught, poked her head to look at the man.

She gasped, he had rabbit ears poking out of his ink-colored hair.

She shuddered in revoltion.

However, the rest of him was most defenatly not revolting. He stood tall and proud, the aristicated air coming him in puffs. It was obvious he was a noble, he silently demanded earned respect without even speaking, and they way he talked and acted screamed I'm richer than you. Spades accented his oulfit and she wondered if he was the h head of that clan.

Seeing the intruder, the man called Kuchiki narrowed his eyes again. He reconised her as an not only an intruder, but a complete outsider.

He rose an elegant eyebrow to the men who were just previosly manhandling the suspicious person.

They were quick to explain.

"Sir Grimmjow sent her, for the king. We were only disracted and fully intended to bring her to the Lady afterwards." Ichigo stated, face carfully blank in the noblemans presence.

What? Who's the 'Lady' and why were they going to send her to her? Why wouldn't they have sent her to see the king? And what was this 'Sir Grimmjow' shit? Weren't they calling him Grimmy not two minutes ago? Rukia was utterly confused and startd to fear for what might happen.

Byakuya fully assesed her then, looking her up and down. He noticed her dialated pupels and figeting hands.

"I suppose she'll do. Follow me," he said, becoking her. "I shall escourt you to the Lady."

The boys shoved her his way, but her fingers dug into Ichigo's wrist. She did not want to go with him.

Ichigo, piting her, pulled her back to him for a moment. He wispered in the shell of her ear, squeezing her hand.

"Don't question anyone, they will kill you without hestitation." he brought her even closer, her back and his front brushing. "If you want to speak with the king, listen to the Lady, she can help you."

He then shoved her of, an odd expression on his face. Hichigo looked between the two of them, beseeching.

"But who is the Lady-" she started, but she remembered what he'd said. Nodding once to him, she turned from them. Byakuya turned gracefully on his heel, swiftly taking the lead. After a little ways she looked back at them, already back in their dark shadow.

She touched her mouth, remembering what they had done to it, and they had done with theirs.

Pleasure, discust, and shock developed in her.

What would her Mother think!

She shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts. Though her mother would disown her if she knew of her previous actions, the memory tasted fresh on her tounge, the pleasant aftertaste affecting her whole body and heightening her scences.

She focused on the back of her escourt, on the little spade-shaped charm hanging on waistcoat. His longish black hair flowed in the bounce of his step, and he suddenly reminded her of her dear Hisana, so graceful and confident. A surge of home sickness washed over her, depressing and heavy.

Soon she should wake up, if this even was a dream...

They walked on peacefully, albeit akwardly silent.

Rukia never liked too much quiet. It made her itch.

Another minute of it and she couldn't stand it anymore. Out of sanity she said,

"Do you know the king well?"

Supprised, Byakuya faltered. He hadn't exspected the frightened little thing to speak, and so casualy as well.

Starting on again, he said levely,

"We are important aqaintences. I am a Clan leader of a large chunk of his land, thus I attend all of the concils and main social gatherings."

"Ah." she retorted, coming up beside him. "I've never met any nobility, let alone royalty. Is the king nice?"

Nice. She wanted to know if he was nice. What powerful, comading king wants to be associated with th term 'nice'?

"I...suppose."

"That's good."

He was glad she couldn't see he bemused expression.

Conversation dropped from there, but Rukia accepted it. She sung a lullaby in beat to her footsteps, one from a play Hisana had taken her too when she was a child. In it a girl sang to her flower garden, asking for it to grow so she could make a gown of petals to dance at a ball and fall in love.

After the play Hisana had taken her to the bakery for a treat, and they luaghed the whole way home, making jokes about ridiculous men they knew that were so far up their asses in cockyness, they could see the back of their tounges.

Lost in her thinking, she barley noticed him turning into a large building attached to the main castle. She entered behind him silently, suddenly very timid. Which was very odd in the usual. If she were in the real world, she'd be talking this big man down to size with her attitude. Hey, she might be short, but she could kick a full grown man's ass any day.

But here, in this backward world she was reserved and quiet, two traits that were her opposites back home. She wondered why that was.

But the insecurety left her as she first gazed upon the vastness of the wide room.

Girls flitted everywhere.

In pairs, in groups, in massive hordes, girls of all sizes and shapes buzzed around the room. All were adorned in dancers apparel, from tutus to leotards to practice skockings and legwarmers with large t-shirts.

Rukia noted the wall-lenghted mirror wrapping all along the length of the room and reconized it as a dance class.

How odd.

Presently the sixty-odd group of girls stopped thier gossip and converation to gape at the two new-comers, Byakuya with a nuetral face and Rukia with a shocked one.

Only after a full akward moment of parties gaking at each other like gaping fish out of water did Byakuya clear his throat to speak.

"Where is the Lady?" he spoke in a low, authoritive voice. "I have a new partron for her."

Partron? As in she was going to...

"What do you want Byakuya?" an annoyed voice sounded. A tall woman pushed through the crowd.

Rukia's eyes widened. Her hair was violet!

Byakuya's eyes slightly narrowed at his first name being thrown around so casualy, but he kept his cold facade icy as he kept on. He assesed the dark skinned woman and her yellow cat eyes, slanted in annoyance.

He knew that if anything pissed her off, it was a interuption during rehersal.

"Lady Yoruichi," he greeted. "Sir Grimmjow has sent you a new dancer."

He pushed her from behind him out to the spotlight, but Rukia could care less about the sauser-wide gazes of the girls.

She was in shock of what he had said. Grimmjow had sent here to dance, not to see the king? He desieved her! No, it had to be some sort of mistake, maybe if she just explained-

_Don't question anyone._

Ichigo had warned her, he said to ask privatly with the Lady. She focused on her then, finding her yellow eyes sizing her up, probably taliating whether she could even dance in the first place.

"Alright, she's pretty enough." She beckoned with her hand for her to come forward, and Rukia silently obeyed.

Byakuya's steel eyes flickered once to her before he walked away without another word. Everyone watched him leave except for Yoruichi, who was starting to shoo away the crowd of girls still gaping at Rukia.

She wondered if she smelled like an outsider to these people.

"Back to practice girls, we only have a day 'til showtime!" The Lady ordered, claping her hands once. In a flash the girl disolved, off to stretch and practice their rotines. Rukia stared off at them and was still appaled at such the large quantity of them.

"Hello?"

Rukia snapped out of her reverie and focused back on the Lady.

"I'm sorry," she appologized, sheepishly. "There's just so much of them. How do handle all of them by yourself?"

She laughed, amused. "Believe me, they killed to get here in the first place, they'd slit their wrists before getting kicked out for misbehaving."

"Oh." Rukia said. What was a prestigus dance school doing in a kingdom's castle? Well, no matter. Just as she was going to ask her what she was doing here and how she could go see the king, The Lady started walking away, her fingers gesturing for Rukia to follow.

"Wel, come on then," she said, purple ponytail bouncing with each step. "I still need to get your measurements and whatnot, and we have a show to put on in" she looked to the watch on her tanned wrist-"forty six hours. And today is especialy important because the whole damn court will attend-"

"Please," Rukia inturupted, difficulting inkeeping up with the older womans brisk glide, "Tell me what is going on around here, I beg you."

She paused in her walking, her hand on a door knob of a random door. Slowly, she set her heavy yellow gaze on her, and Rukia tried her best not to squirm.

Then, the Lady opened the door and ussered her inside. Rukia walked head on into the unknown dark, feeling her way around until Yoruichi flicked on the lights. A large desk sat at the corner of the room, a vanity mirror stretched wide above it. A fire cackled, oddly colored green, and there was this particualy disturbing plant in a pretty vase that coiled and swayed as if it was alive.

Rukia shived and sat as the Lady motioned her to a chair.

Yoruichi perched at the edge of her desk, crossing her arms. Rukia knew by her look not to speak and let her do all the explaining.

"Jaegurjacks. He sent you here right?"

Rukia nodded.

"Did he tell you why?"

"To see the king, I need an audience with him."

There her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

Rukia sighed. She suppose she would need to tell the entire tale for her to understand. Could she trust this women, whom she just met?

It is only a dream after all.

"Okay," Rukia started. "It happened during my daily lessons with my sister, Hisana..."

...

Ten minutes later, and violet eyebrows were so far up on her forehead, they almost touched her roots.

"I know" Rukia agreed, folding her hand on her lap.

"So let me get this srtrait," she started, counting off her dark fingers. "You were abducted for your world to Wonderland by a noblemen of Red, In pursuit to flee him you stumble come across the Chesire Hunter, and then he sends you here only to be heavily assulted and then thrown into my dance group?"

"In a very disfuntional nutshell, yes."

The Lady shook her head.

"You've got guts girl, not many other people would be able to go through what you have."

"I guess..."

"Well you do know that Grimmjow didn't send you here so you could just see the king, right?"

Rukia's head snapped up at this.

"No," she said, lines creasing between her eyes. "He told me he was a good friend of the the king and he had the power to send me home."

Yoruichi bit her lip as to not grin. She honestly believed that bullshit that stuipid cat pulled?

"Grimmjow Jaegurjacks, the Cheshire Cat Hunter, is the closest advisor and friend to the king. His job is to roam both lands of Red and Black in search for dancers. My dancers preform for the men of the court, and if they like what they see they pay a certain amount to the king... and they get the girl for whatever they please."

Rukia gasped. This was sick! Girls selling themselfs just so the king gets profit, and they're being an actual bounty hunter find these girls.

Wait. That same Hunter had sent her here.

Grimmjow had sent her here deliberatly.

Shame colored her face. She had been desieved.

The lady watched her with sad eyes, pity sparkling in specs.

"Hey, you still want to see the king, right?"

Rukia blinked back tears and said, "Well that depends. Can the king send me home?"

She nodded. "Yes, he is very powerful."

"Then yes, with all my heart."

Yoruichi stood, looking down at the smaller girl.

"Then you'll have to dance, to catch his special attention."

That means...

"It's demeaning and crude, but it's the only way you could return home." she waited, seeing the determination brighten Rukia's eyes aflame.

She lifted her raven head, her dead set eyes meeting the challenge as she replyed,

"I'll do it."

...

A/N WOOt, an uber long chappie, just for you guys. As for Grimmy, don't worry, he's not so bad.

*Remember to review!*  
>See you all next time,<p>

~Tiger


	7. Dance Queen

A/N Hey I'm sorry guys, I relized the last chapter was really slow to be up, but I had (and still have) tons of wild crap going on that keeps me imensly busy. But, I am still very in love and in tune with story, so don't worry.

And just to clear something up, Yoruichi isn't Ulquiorra wife, to not confuse anyone. You'll find out soon enough. ;)

And of course, thanks to my reviewers and readers, enjoy!

The snap of the measuring tape as it wound back into place rung in Rukia's ears. The Lady wrote down the last of her numbers and settled her gaze back on the shorter girl.

"What?" Rukia questioned. She didn't like being stared at like that. It made her feel even more alienated than she already was in this world.

"It's the look on your face." the Lady stated, standing from her crouched position. "It's slack from daydreaming but holds a streak of ferocity."

Rukia shrugged. "I was thinking of different ways to kick Jaegurjack in the balls, exuse my French."

She laughed and walked over to a large dresser next to the fireplace. Rumaging a bit inside it, she pulled out a black corset, thigh high nylons, garter belts, and high heeled dancer's shoes. Rukia raised an eyebrow at the attire.

"So the entire purpose of these dances are to...please the watchers." Rukia guessed, eyeing the langer as Yuroivhi handed them to her.

"Let's just say it isn't a family event to go to on a Sunday morning." She pointed to a dressing room door connected in the office. "Go change. Then, I'll hand you over to someone to teach you the basics."

Rukia nodded and went through the threshold of the dressing room. Changing into the slinky garments, she felt pity for the girls that had to go through this, even if they despratly wanted to be in here. Was it perhaps that the courts men were all extreamly handsome and that it better than anything else?

She shuddered in discust. She would have to seduce a man out there.

She prayed that the king wasn't some old pervert- and that he'd listen to her before he did anything belittling.

Asuming of course, that he found an inrest in her.

She finished dressing and marveled at herself in the mirror. She turned at all angles, admiring at how womenly she looked. She looked at the bow in her hair and decided to keep it in. It was cute enough.

Walking out back into the office, Rukia saw a girl talking with the Lady. She was short and slim like Rukia, her dark brown hair in a ballerina's bun. Her eyes were wide and dark and held nothing but the purest kindness that only an innocent child could conjure.

Rukia smiled dryly as she curtised for the two

"Don't I look like the most proper of ladies?"

Yuroichi gave an encouraging grin. "No, you look like a girl ready to fight any battle to find her way home."

"Of course," the girl with bun piped in, "all the weapons you have are garter belts and your pretty bow."

They all giggled in dark humor before the Lady gestured to the unknown girl.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori. She will teach you the dance tonight and show you around so that by tonight, you will be ready. I have already explained your situation,  
>and she is in complete understanding."<p>

"Nice to meet you," Momo greeted warmly, holding her hand out. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you, and I will try my hardest to get his Highness to um...like you." she gave a sheepish smile, dimples popping.

Rukia took the offered hand and shook it, greatfull.

"Thank you so much, both of you. You're the first pleasent people I've acually met here."

Yuroichi waved the thanks off with one flick of her tan wrist. "You'd be miserable here anyways, and the last thing that I need is a drab dancer. Anyways, both of you off, there's rehersals to be done."

"Yes, ma'am." Momo chimed. She gave a little curtsy, her peach colored tutu swirling in the process. Then, she took Rukia by the hand and started leading her off.

"Good-bye," Rukia cried, suprised by the smaller girls strength, "And thank you again!"

The door of the office clicked behind them, the blunt laughter of the Lady echoing behind it. Rukia eased off, walking beside the other girl.

"I hope you know how appretiative I am, but there is no way to express my gratitude." Rukia curtised in place, the exitment of the situation birthing wild adreniline in her veins.

"Please!" the girl chortled, turning her wide, tea colored eyes to her. "I know how scary this land is, and I can't imagine what it would be like for a complete alien!"

Rukia wrinkled her nose at the thought of being an alien, but she took no offence to the statement. She looked around as Momo guided her through the laberinth of dancers,  
>props, and wheeling carts holding glittery fabric. Costumes for the show, she supposed.<p>

"So what's it like in your homeland?" Th girl beside her questioned. She led through a giant archway, into a giant auditorium.

"Claustrophobic," Rukia clipped remorsly. "Girls my age are practicly being auctioned into marriage...we are givin no freedom in the least."

"Marriage..." Momo sighed dreamily. "us dancers aren't allowed to marry, ever. Of course, it is an extremly huge honour to be here but..."

She sighed and went doe eyed for a moment, as if imagining herself as the picture perfect wife to a doting husband.

Rukia cocked her head to the side, a new thought forming in her head.

"Momo," she started. "Do you have any... you knows?"

The girl in question flushed a bright pink, eyes falling to the floor. Rukia confirmed a yes to her answer and felt slightly guilty for embarressing her.

"Well yes," she stated timidly. "His name is Souske Aizen, he's the head administrater o the king." she fiddled with her fingers at the thought of the man, then suddenly whirled her face back again.

"Oh, but he is very good to me! He is very gentle and smiles a lot, unlike some of the dogs here. Many of the girls tell me I am very lucky to be his consort..."

Pity and disgust bloomed in the pit of Rukia's stomach. What a life to live, to be whore to the man who can never make a futher relationship, to pine away at a stand-  
>sill life. Was she happy, or was she forced to be happy, unless dire circumstances met her otherwise?<p>

She knew she could not stay in this place.

"We're here!" Momo anounced. She hopped on the elevated stage, walking to the middle where a ring of girls surrounded something, or one Rukia could not see. Hopping onstage also, she followd to where Momo stood, watching the unknown along with the others.

"What's going on-" she started as she started pushing through people to get a glance, but Momo shhed her as soon as Rukia silenced at the watched sight.

A girl, a very beautiful girl, danced.

Rukia's eyes widened at the sight. Never before had she seen such umtamed, graceful beauty. The girl, with a halo of long, sunset colored hair twisted and jumped in the most intimate of dances. Everyone speculating oohed and ahhed as she dipped and curved, spun and pleated. She was detached and by the look of her closed eyes it was only her in the entire room.

"Who is she?" Rukia breathed, astounded.

Momo turned to her, eyes shining. she leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"That's Orihime Inoue. She's practicly the princess of this place." She paused for a second to glace back at the dancing girl. "She's the king's only consort."

Rukia looked back at the ginger haired girl with new eyes. She was the compition, the barrier between staying here and returning home. How in Chappi's name was she supposed to live up to her? She was beautiful, long legged, wide eyed, not to mention her full bosom...

No, all that didn't matter. This was what she had to do, and she would have to deal with it no matter how difficult the part. She watched, ananlyzing the languid movements.  
>She turned once more to Hinamori.<p>

"Let's get started," she whispered. "I have a lot to learn."

She was sweating buckets only ten minutes in. She curved, spun, raised on her toes, and kept her eyes level. She wanted to hold an air of poise and grace like the princess had- but she needed to be more beautiful, more enticing. The queen of beauty, the mistress of desire. When she imagined herself as these things, she shone, and after a while Momo stepped back to watch her with an odd expression.

Rukia halted in her movements. "What?"

Momo blinked once, twice. "Wow."

She was ready.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111

Sorry it's been such a long time, actually I was jut strolling through my stories and I found this again. It really is fun to write, and the next chapter should be even funner. Bear with me darlings, and give me some requests for pairing you like (I might just like them too) Don't forget to review! 3


End file.
